


Girls' Night In

by Some Like It Fat (code87)



Series: Fat Scraps [4]
Category: Help for the Holidays (2012)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Best Friends, Burping, F/F, Farting, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: Takes place during the last chapter of my story,  "Fat for the Holidays". A missing scene that goes into more detail about the night Christine and Gabby got together.For Sacred, who pointed out that I neglected to go into much detail about the Christine/Gabby relationship in my original work. I hope this makes up for that a little bit.Written on my phone,  because I can't use a computer right now. Sorry for any typos or mistakes.





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Christine tossed and turned for several minute after her head hit the pillow, to no avail. For tonight, as had been the case every night for the past few months since David Gabriel had died, sleep alluded her. The ex-elf sighed deeply, then ran her hand across her face to feel for tears. When the ex-elve's hand came back dry, however, Christine frowned. This was the first time since Dave had passed that she hadn't cried, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that, or the fact that the pain she felt since her husband died had started to lessen already, although it still hurt a little when she remembered Dave was gone.

The ex-elf briefly contemplated whether she should be healing so quickly after her husband of fifty seven years passed away. Still, Christine acknowledged to herself that Noel, her daughter, and the young woman's constant presence in the home had helped considerably. As had the hybrid elf’s constant assurances that “Dad would want you to live your life and be happy. “ And then, of course, Gabby, Christine's fellow ex-elf and long time best friend, had been spending time with Christine every day since her own husband, Jonathan, had died three months before David. And Christine and Gabby had become even closer since Dave's death…

Before Christine could dwell anymore on this last thought, the brunnete heard a knock on her door. “I'm sorry to bother you mom. I was just heading out to start my next shift, when Aunt Gabby showed up at the door and asked if you were still awake, and might want some company. Do you want me to tell her to go so you can sleep?”

Christine sighed, then opened the dpor to talk to her 350 pound hybrid elf/ human child, who’s ear muffs were currently hiding her pointy ears. “No. That's okay, Noel. I wasn't really feeling sleepy anyway. Please let Aunt Gabby in on your way out, but tell her I need a few minutes to make myself look presentable, so she should wait in the living room, or help herself to whatever she wants from the kitchen until I’m ready to see her.”

Noel sm8led and nodded. “Okay, mom. You and Aunt Gabby have a good night.” Then mother and daughter hugged, and both of their fat bodies jiggled a little from the movement as Noel hugged her 700 pound mom.

Later, as Christine applied her makeup in her room, and brushed her hair, she heard her daughter greet her “Aunt Gabby “, who in turn replied. “Thanks for letting me see your mom at such a late hour, Noel. But I know she and I have both been feeling down since our husbands died, and I guessed she wasn't able to sleep anymore than I was so…anyway. I keep telling you you don't have to call me your aunt. We're not related!”

Noel just laughed, and said something about Gabby being “ A friend to my mom for over three and a half centuries” and “ being close to this family since before I was born.” That Christine couldn't quite hear from her room, before Noel left for her overnight nursing shift at the hospital.

A minute later, after deciding to forego changing clothes, since Gabby and her had seen each other in pajamas countless times, Christine went to go greet her friend. After hugging her 300 pound ex-elf friend, who was also in her pajamas, for over 30 seconds, and Christine's double belly had almost seemed to envelope Gabby's smaller, but still quite large, single one,

Christine smiled and tapped her nose. “Are those Christmas cookies I smell?”

Gabby nodded, then smiled as she picked up a massive platter from the kitchen table. “ Mrs. Clause's recipe! I haven't been able to sleep well since Jonathan…anyway, I've taken to baking at night. And I went a little overboard this evening! I didn't want to eat all of these cookies myself. Not that I couldn't..”

Christine and Gabby both smiled as the latter patted her large belly, which had stretch marks Christine could see through her friends nightgown as Gabby added. “But I thought they would taste better if I shared them with my best friend! Also, I hope you don't mind, but I also took the liberty of popping three bags of your popcorn, because eating away heartache takes a lot of food! Oh, and I brought some wine that the guy at the liquor store said was really good, and a movie for us to watch!”

Christine smiled and nodded as she looked at the huge bowl of popcorn, holographic cube, and large bottle of wine. “Sounds like the makings of a nice girl's night in! We might need to go easy in the wine, though. Both of us are prone to getting a bit silly when we've had too much alcohol, and the last time we shared a bottle of wine, Dave and Jonathan were here to help… “

After both of the widows suppressed tears at the thought of their recently departed husbands for a moment, Christine forced a smile and said. “Anyway…Let's bring all of this stuff, and a couple of wine glasses, to my room, and set the movie up on the holoplayer there. . The holoplayer in the living room is broken. And until I start my next babysitting job next week, my magic purse won't work, so I won’t be able to have it fixed until then.”

Gabby helped bring everything into her friend's bedroom while saying. “I understand. But pleas, let me pay for someone to fix the holoplayer in the living room tomorrow. My magic purse is still working, since the toy store I work out always donates 10% of it's profits to the local homeless shelter. So it won't set me back at all!”

Christine smiled. “Thank you! I would appreciate that, and so would Noel! She usually uses the holoplayer in the living room, you see. And I wouldn't mind having this holoplayer to myself again either.”

Gabby grinned. “ I'm glad to help. Besides, it's the least I can do after you let me stay here for a few months after I left the North Pole for good. I’m just returning the favor! This is actually a lot more food than I thought it was. I hope you're hungry!”

Christine patted her double belly and smirked. “ Not a problem. I'm always hungry!”

Gabby nodded. “Good! Let me get the movie started! It's called “Crashdown for Christmas!” I haven’t seen it yet, but I've read good things about it it on the holonet! I know a Christmas movie is way out of season, but...”

Christine shrugged, then pointed to all of the Christmas decorations in her room.. “No worries! It's Christmas all year long in this house!”

Gabby nodded, then inserted the cube into the holoplayer. As she did so, Gabby had to bend over, and the raven haired woman's ass ended up sticking out only a few inches in front of Christine's face from the latter's position on the edge of her bed, giving the brunnete a great view of her friend's cottage cheese thighs and cellulite covered ass through her pajamas. Christine gulped, as butterflies flapped in her stomach and some heat built up between her legs. Forbidden feelings that Christine has developed only recently in their centuries long friendships, which had only manifested themselves in the last thirty years or so, came to their forefront of her mind. Fantasies of turning her friendship with Gabby into something more that Christine had refused to dwell on, much less give into, while Dave, or Jonathan, had been alive. Now the only thing stopping Christine from making a move on her friend, other than wanting to honor Dave’s memory, was the fear her friendship with Gabby would be destroyed. But despite that unthinkable possibility, at moments like this, it was hard for the brunette not to see her fat, sexy friend as something more.

The moment soon passed, and Christine tried to brush her more than friendly feelings for Gabby aside as the two friends situated themselves under the covers of the bed, placed the food between them, then poured themselves glasses of wine and began to watch the movie. At first, the two friends didn't talk much, as Christine was too busy eating drinking, and watching the movie, while Gabby did the same…while occasionally, shooting furtive glances at Christine body. Gabby surprised a sigh. She had loved her best friend for what felt like forever, before Gabby had even known what romantic love was. Gabby loved everything about Christine, her intelligence, her generosity, the way Gabby couldn't help but smile when Christine was happy…the list went on and on. And then, during Christine's last visit to the North Pole, after Gabby had learned about romantic love by reading about marriage, and watching Christine with Dave, Gabby had realized quite suddenly, that she was in love with Christine.

However, even though Gabby had loved Christine so much it hurt over the last fifty seven years, Gabby had refused to make a move on her friend, because of her friend's marriage to Dave Gabriel, and then Gabby's own love for, and marriage to Jonathon. And even now, when both men were dead, Gabby didn't dare fell her best friend how she felt, both because she didn't know if Christine even liked women that way, and because she thought Christine was way out of her league. Despite the few gray hairs that had appeared on the brunnete's head, Gabby believed that Christine was more beautiful than she would ever be, and more confident besides. And all of Christine's fat, her dropping with fat breasts, her enormous double belly, thunder thighs huge ass, back fat, chubby face and three chins, only emphasized Christine's beauty more. As far as as Gabby was concerned, Christine was an impossibly beautiful, painfully unobtainable, fat princess.

BURP!

Gabby suppressed a blush at Christine's belch: an obvious sign of the the gluttony that had made Christine so fat, beautiful, and happy, that brought Gabby's thoughts back to the present before Christine spoke between bites of food and bouts of laughter. “Excuse me Can you believe this movie, Gabby?...I mean, first of all, the premise. This pilot named Winter crash-lands at the North Pole because Santa Clause's advanced technologies make the navigation equipment on her plane malfunction? The real Santa doesn't need technology to do his job, he has magic. And this part about needing a month to decide what do with Winter because an elf from the North Pole had to rescue her from the wreckage and bring her to Santa's workshop, and they can't have her revealing Santa's secrets? That's silly! Winter seems like an honest person, so Santa could just swear her to secrecy, or use a simple memory charm to make her forget the North Pole and teleport her somewhere safe!”

BURP!

Gabby belched after quickly eating a star shaped cookie (her personal favorite), and nodded nervously in reply to Christine's words. “ Excuse me. I agree the premise is a little off, but the review of this movie I saw on a…certain website said it was good, so please watch the rest of it with me!”

Christine nodded a little too quickly, clearly a bit tipsy from having already drunk two glasses of wine.. “Of course. So, one, we're both friends here, so how about we let each other’s gaseous emissions slide tonight I certainly don't mind if you belch or fart, after all!”

Gabby Only nodded in reply, not wanting to tell Christine she actually found her burps sexy, but that reply was good enough for the brunette, who poured both her and Gabby another glass of wine. “Great! Now let's watch this movie of yours! I hope Winter doesn't end up with that muscle bound, dark haired elf, though. He seems a bit shady to me, and Santa would never approve of an elf making sexual innuendos like the one's he's made to Winter so far!”

Gabby, who had already read about just how this movie ended, just gulped and nodded. As the two ex-elves watched the film while talking and laughing together, they quickly ate all the cookies and popcorn, and drank the whole bottle of wine together, while both elves burped and occasionally farted. And although Christine had the lion's share of all three food items, Gabby consumed a lot as well, and Christine saved all the star shaped cookies for her friend. As a result, by the film's climax, both of the former elves were very full, and very drunk.

For most of the film, it appeared the raven -haired pilot, would indeed, fall for the muscle bound elf's charms, even as the quiet, brunette elf named Abby, who had discovered Winter at the crash site and saved her using CPR and magically generates electricity at the start of the film, and who had given Winter her first tour of Santa's workshop, looked on in obvious envy at the attentions Winter was giving the other elf. But then, Winter had accidentally heard a conversation between Cupid, the overly flirtatious elf, and another male elf, where Cupid bragged that, “ I've slept with a every female elf in the workshop, and now I'm going to add my first human girl to the list when I get Winter into my bed!”

Winter and both ex-elves watching this movie gasped at this revelation, and Christine actually paused the movie, crossed her arms, and loudly exclaimed. “No real elf would ever be that slimy, selfish, and dishonest! Just saying something like that would get an elf on the naughty list! Plus it's just plain wrong to use people that way!”

Gabby nodded.” I agree. But let's just watch the rest of the movie to see what happens. Maybe this Santa will find a suitable punishment for Cupid.”

Christine nodded her head and pressed play. Winter was visibly angry about what she had just heard, but she stayed outside the door to the elf common room just long enough to hear another huge revelation, as the elf speaking to Cupid reminded the playboy elf. “That's not quite true, you never slept with Abby!” to which Cupid had laughed in a cruel manner and replied. “ That freak doesn’t count! Abby only likes girls for some messed up reason! I think she may even have a crush on Winter! Making that weirdo jealous the whole time I've been flirting with Winter has been almost as fun as getting a human girl in my bed will be!”

Both Winter and Christine sermed at this second revelation, but Gabby only bit her bottom lip nervously, worrying about how Christine would react to the ending of the film. Onscreen, Winter burst into the elf common room and loudly confronted Cupid about the words he had whispered to his friend about herself, and all the female elves in Santa's workshop, besides Abby, so that all the elves in the room could hear about Cupid’s exaggerated claims about his sexual conquests. Then Winter had apologized to the other elves for her outburst, declared she would never be with Cupid, and left the room in a huff, leaving Cupid and his friend at the mercy of all the other angry elves, male and female in the room. Meanwhile, Winter had confronted Abby in her room, asking if Cupid was right in saying that Abby had feelings for her.

When Abby had quickly replied that she already felt a magical connection to Winter, and that she was in love with Winter...but understood if the human pilot didn't feel the same way, Winter had immediately kissed Abby, who had quickly opened her mouth so her tongue could meet the human woman's . After the two women had made out for almost a minute, Winter has confessed that she felt connected to Abby since she had regained consciousness, after the plane crash, with Abby’s lips on her own, and that she had been in love with Abby since she had seen the elf's face. However, Winter had mistaken Abby’s shyness for a lack of romantic interest on the elf’s end, and wrongly assumed that no female elves “swung that way”, anyway. Therefore, being bisexual, Winter had decided to pursue Cupid, who had obviously been interested in the human. However, Winter freely confessed, her pursuit of Cupid had been a mistake, not only because Cupid had turned out to be a duplicitous snake, but also because she knew she didn't love him. On the other hand, Winter freely admitted she had never been as deep in love with anyone as she had already fallen for Abby.

After Abby confessed she felt the same way about Winter, the two woman had kissed again while fallimg on Abby’s bed together. The film then blacked out for a few seconds, the obvious implication being that Abby and Winter had sex. When the film resumed, the two women were in bed, under the covers, but their heads could be seen…and Winter was now sporting a brand new pair of elf ears! A little bit later in the movie, Santa had explained that, when an elf made love to his or her human soulmate, the human always became an elf. Santa also said that, now that Winter was an elf, she would have to remain at the North Pole forever. Winter had just smiled then, held Abby ’s hand, and said. “ I'm an orphan with no family to go back to anyway. I would love to spend Eternity with Abby, my soulmate, right here at the Nothpole!” The movie had then ended with the two women kissing as the words “The End.” Appeared below the two main characters

The end-credits scene featured an angry Santa punishing Cupid the elf by giving the naughty elf coal for Christmas, then making Cupid do all if the worst chores around the workshop for a whole year, such as mucking the reindeer stalls and shoveling snow, while all the other elves ostracized Cupid for years to come for the way he had used women and spread gossip and lies about the female elves. However, neither Christine, nor Gabby, paid much attention to this last scene, and their concerns about the movie not properly representing the North Pole were also forgotten. Christine gulped. “Gabby, did you know that Crashdown for Christmas was a lesbian film?”

Gabby wouldn't look Christine in the eye as she nodded. “ Yes. But why should that matter? Love is love, right? And it is a Christmas movie, even if it doesn't represent the North Pole as well as I would like. So I hoped you would like it.”

Christine nodded. “ Of course love is love. I wasn't saying it was a bad film. It's just that I'm not sure it's normal for two women who are just friends to watch a lesbian -themed movie together. And I couldn't help but notice some of the similarities between the the couple in the film and you and me. I mean, they had the same hair colors as we do. And the names? Abby sounds a lot like Gabby. And Winter 1225 is my screen name for all the online games I play. Is there a reason you picked this movie for us to watch, Gabby?”

Gabby, who had become a little braver because of the alcohol in her system, looked Christine right in the eye and said. “ Maybe. “

Christine smiled with the goofy grin she only had on her face when she was drunk, a gesture that emphasized her plump cheeks and triple chin. “ You know, I think Abby, in that film, should have told Winter how she felt a lot earlier. That would have avoided a lot of hurt feelings and misunderstanding.”

Gabby sighed. “ What if she felt she couldn't? That Winter didn't feel the same way? Or that it would wreck their friendship? Or maybe…” Gabby sighed and looked down. “ Abby felt like she wasn’t good enough for Winter.”

Christine sighed, scooted her huge body over towards Gabby until the two large women's hips were touching, enveloping Gabby's whole body in a feeling of warmth love, and safety. Christine then took Gabby's chubby cheeks and double chin in her two hands, looked deep into her best friend's eyes for a moment, and said, in a sudden moment of realization and clarity. “Gabby, you and I have known each other forever. You are one of the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful people I have ever met. And you are more than good enough. That's why I've been in love with you for a long time .”

Gabby cried tears of happiness, even as the buzz in her head from the wine warned Gabby that she, and perhaps, Christine, might not remember this conversation in the morning. “ I'm in love with you too! I think…maybe I always have been!”

Christine's smile widened. “Then we should make up for lost time!” Christine quickly pressed her lips against Gabby's. In that moment, the last of Gabby's restraint went out the window, as the raven haired woman's mouth immediately opened to insert her own tongue in Christine's mouth. Christine giggled at her “friend's “ eagerness, but happily opened her mouth wider to rub her own tongue against Gabby's.

Before either large woman knew what was happening, Christine and Gabby were literally ripping each other's clothes off, as decades of their repressed love, lust, and desire for each other could finally be expressed without fear or guilt. However, after both women were completely naked, Gabby really took in the sight of Christine without clothes for the first time…and froze. In Gabby's eye's, everything about the woman in front of her, her brunette hair, her brilliant smile, chubby cheeks, triple chin, huge drooping breasts, enormous double belly, back fat, fat ass, side fat, lovehandles,large legs, tree trunk thighs, cellulite, stretch marks…all of Christine was impossibly beautiful. And Gabby felt unworthy to touch the cherubic angel in front of her. Gabby shuddered as her voice trembled. “ You're perfect.”

Christine smiled. “So are you.” The brunnete then slowly touched every inch of Gabby's skin, starting with her chubby cheeks, then gliding her hands down Gabby's double chin. The brunet then gently felt up Gabby's large DD breasts, then moved her hands behind Gabby to squeeze Gabby's back fat, ever so gently, before squeezing Gabby's basketball sizes butt cheeks a little less gently. Christine then moved her hands to Gabby's front again rubbing, then playfully squeezing, the raven -haired girl's large belly, before delicately running her fingers down Gabby's soft, warm thighs…then bringing her hand back up again, under Gabby's large belly, placing her hand gently on top of the raven haired woman's lower lips.

Somehow, that last action relieved Gabby of a lot of her anxiety, and her psychological paralysis, as Gabby moved one of her hands towards Christine's own lower lips, and the other to the brunette’s left breast.” Let's do this together, shall we?”

After Christine nodded with a large smile, the two women began pleasuring each other while running their hands all over each other's bodies. The lovemaking session these actions kicked off was quick and somewhat unorganized. Since nether of the very fat women had made love to a woman before, the new couple had only instinct, and hours of late night internet research on the subject, to guide them. However, as the two fat best friends turned lovers held each other close in the afterglow of sex, bodies and spirits completely satisfied from being sated on food, wine, and lovemaking, Christine and Gabby were both very happy. For both of the ex ex-elves knew their friendship had just turned into something more…something better. And Christine and Gabby's final thought before they drifted off into a slumber that would remove some, but not all, of their memories of tonight's events, was that they knew they would always be together , and love each other forever.

The coming of the next morning, and every morning that followed , proved the two friends turned lovers right. For indeed, Christine and Gabby lived happily ever after, as they shared a love that stretched beyond death itself , all the way into eternity.

NOTHING EVER ENDS...


End file.
